Camping trip
by grizztheviking
Summary: Steven and Jamie go camping but get into a little trouble.


It was a normal day at work for Jamie, he loves delivering mail to the good people of beach city but his favorite house to deliver to by far was the home of one Universe. Steven is 15 and is always excited to see if he got anything in the mail. Jamie walks up to the door of the beach house and waiting on the porch is Steven. "Hey Jamie, got anything for me?" Steven asked "Hmmm, it seems you have a letter from a miss Connie Maheswaran." *Steven blushes* "thanks Jamie" Steven said. "so who is she? is she your girl friend?" Jamie replied in a teasing tone. "Wh.. what, no shes just a girl who's my friend, not my girlfriend though." "If you say so little man" Jamie said. "Oh, by the way i was wondering... if you wanted to go camping with me? The gems don't really seem to be into the idea and dads always busy at the car wash and teaching his guitar lessons." Steven asked. "Hmmm, sounds like fun! i would love to, is this Sunday OK?" jamie replied. "sounds great to me" said Steven. The two then go about there day eagerly awaiting their trip this coming Sunday.

Once Sunday was upon them Jamie pulled up to the beach house steps with his car. Steven bursts out of the door with a bag of stuff in his hands. "Iv packed my close, sleeping bag, and most importantly tons of snacks!" Steven said enthusiastically. "sounds great to me Jamie replied. The gems come out of the door to greet Jamie and to see Steven off. "Hope you have a good time Steven" Said Garnet. "Yeah Steven go wild!" Amethyst said. Pearl walks up to Jamie and hands him a list. "Now if Steven gets hurt this is the proper thing to do, and if he gets stung by a bee here is some ointment for it, and if he gets into poison ivy put this on him, and make sure he gets a good nights sleep, and make sure he eats good, do you want any more advice" Pearl said to Jamie. "IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII think im good" replied Jamie. "Oh and Steven take this" *pearl handed a pager to Steven* "if you need us you can page us" Pearl said. "well Steven, ready to go?" asked Jamie. "yeah lets hit the road."

After a short car ride they arrive at their destination, A camp site 10 miles outside of beach city. "So Steven, are you ready to get to work?' asked Jamie. "YES!" Steven said enthusiastically with stars in his eyes. Steven grabbed the tent out of the back of Jamie's car while Jamie searched for a level spot to put it up. "This seems like a good spot" said Jamie. Steven and Jamie begins setting up the tent. once done they start building a campfire as sunset rapidly approaches. once the fire is ablaze Steven reaches in his backpack and pulls out a bag of marshmallows. "Do you want to roast marshmallows with me?" asked Steven. "Sure" replied Jamie. The two continue to roast marshmallows, eating the snacks Steven packed, and telling ghost stories. "Well i think its time for bed, don't you Steven?" said Jamie. "Sure thing!" said Steven. to to go to sleep in the tent they set up. The two are sound asleep until Steven felt something brush up agents his leg. "hu huh?" Steven says groggily while looked down at his legs it was the black snout of an animal.

"Jamie, Jamie wake up" Steven says poking Jamie awake. "Mmmmmm Steven? what is it" Jamie said. "I think somethings out there." Steven said in a whispered tone. The two poke their hands out the send door and see a black bear rummaging through the campsite eating leftover snacks. The two pull their heads back into the tent. "What do we do?" asked Steven. "Hmm let me think,... I got it! We sneak out and climb the big pine tree outside and page your friends, don't worry iv got this if he tries to climb up after us *Jamie shows Steven a can of pepper spray* A good camper always comes prepared" Jamie said. Steven shrugs, "Its better than getting eaten i suppose" said Steven. "that's the spirit" replied Jamie with a smile on his face. The to two start crawling on their stomachs metal gear solid style towards the big pine. They are almost there when *CRUNCH* Steven steps on a pine cone. The to freeze in place pale as ghosts as the bear turns his attention from the snacks to them. "Oh crap" thought Jamie, "Uh oh" thought Steven. Jamie readies his pepper spray. However the bear does not see them and quickly goes back to eating. "phew" Steven and Jamie said in Unison. Both climb up to the 2nd lowest branch and Steven pulled out his pager that Pearl gave him and used it.

Meanwhile at the beach house Amethyst and Garnet are sitting on the couch watching Pearl pacing back and forth. "Don't worry p He'll be fine" Amethyst said. "But what if he gets a cold or or WORSE" Pearl said. About that time they received the message from Stevens pager. "STEVEN WHERE COMING!" Pearl shouted running over to the couch grabbing Garnet and Amaythst putting them under each of her arms and speeds out of the beach house towards the campsite. the gems arrive shortly due to pearls frantic running speed and spot Steven and Jamie stuck in the tree with the bear in the campsite. "What if they didn't get the message?" Steven said. "Then we will be up here for awhile" replied Jamie. Just then they hear the crack of a whip and the roar , it was Amethyst and she cracked the bear right on its but. The bear stands up on its hind legs, ready to attack Amethyst when Garnet fires her gauntlets at the bear both striking the bear in the chest at the same time knocking it back into a nearby tree. The bear stands up dazed and confused when Pearl throws her spear grazing the bears back giving him a haircut. In a panic the bear runs into the forest.

With the bear gone Steven and Jamie climb down from the tree. "STEVEN" Pearl yells "ARE YOU ALRIGHT, DID THAT THING TOUCH YOU" Pearl asked Steven in a panic. "I'm fine Pearl, we just ran into a little trouble that's all" Steven replied. " If he tried to get Steven i would stop him" Jamie told Pearl. "All that matters now is that you two are safe." Garnet said. The five pack up all of the camping supplies and put them in the boot of Jamie's car. They head back to Stevens house where Steven, Jamie, and the gems camped out in the living room telling ghost stories and watching movies. This has been the story of Stevens first and last camping trip.


End file.
